


Love Bursts In

by elless



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes he's in love with Jared at an odd time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bursts In

Jensen has his nose buried between the cheeks of Jared’s ass when he realizes _holy shit, I’m in love with this man_ . He freezes, tongue still partway in Jared’s ass, and tells himself not to panic. This is _not_ the time to freak out about falling in love with the guy he’s been fucking and sort of dating for the past few months.

Jared squirms and whines, reminding Jensen that he’d been in the middle of something kinda important.

“Fuck, Jen. Don’t stop,” Jared demands roughly. He sounds strung tight and close to the edge already, and Jensen’s barely touched him yet. Rimming always has this effect on him.

“Right. Sorry,” he mutters and gets back to working Jared open with his tongue and slick fingers.

Jensen was always more of a bottom before he met Jared, but Jared has more of an anything goes attitude; he’s equally happy topping as he is letting Jensen take control. Jensen surprised himself by taking to this way of doing things with enthusiasm. The incredible orgasms––the best in his life––have been more than worth it.

Pressing his lips to the small of Jared’s back, he reaches around to stroke Jared’s dick loosely, thumb lightly brushing over the tip on the upstroke.

“Fuck,” Jared moans, voice muffled from pressing his face into a pillow.

The sound makes Jensen’s own dick pulse. It’s obviously not worried about the whole suddenly-being-in-love-with-Jared thing.

He could keep going, make Jared come just from two fingers stretching him open and a hand around his dick, then suck him back into hardness. But there’s no way he can wait that long without going crazy. Plus, his freak out is still imminent. His arousal and having a hot-as-hell naked Jared kneeling in front of him have kept the freak out at bay for now, but he’ll have to deal with it at some point.

Jensen removes his fingers after brushing one last kiss to Jared’s spine. “Hey, roll over. I wanna see your face,” he murmurs.

Jared shoots him a strange look as he does, but Jensen ignores it, instead reaching for the box of condoms on the nightstand. Jared sits up and takes the condom from him, then kisses Jensen, filthy and hungry, as he rolls the condom down Jensen’s erection.

Jared falls back onto the mattress, eyes dark with arousal. Jensen settles between Jared’s legs and pushes inside, slow at first and then faster, until Jared makes impatient noises at him. When he bottoms out, Jared sheathed tight and perfect around him, he stays there for a long moment. He is never going to get tired of this, of being this close to Jared or having Jared’s gaze catch his, needy and fond and so open. Jensen’s breath hitches, and he opens his mouth to blurt out something like  _god, I fucking love you_ , but then Jared moves his hips and Jensen can’t hold still any longer. He thrusts once and then again, going deeper each time.

“Oh, Jesus,” Jared moans, panting, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. “Fuck, Jen. Fuck me.”

Jared’s a talker in bed, just like he is  _out_ of bed, while Jensen’s mostly silent, thanks to years of having a nosy roommate during college. Jared tried to break him of the habit once, tried to get him to scream and beg, but they learned even the promise of a mind-blowing orgasm after a long time of delayed gratification wasn’t enough to break his silence. They’ve learned to adjust, and Jared’s more than happy to be the only one in the relationship to let every thought and feeling spill out.

Jensen sets a relentless pace, hips snapping, with Jared meeting every thrust.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared pulls him down into a kiss. It’s incongruously sweet and gentle, Jared’s mouth soft against his before he pulls back to suck along Jensen’s jaw. Jensen sighs quietly, then buries his face against the curve of Jared’s shoulder to hide his undoubtedly idiotic grin. Sex makes him stupid sometimes; sex with Jared only makes it worse.

He’s getting close, and the way Jared’s quivering beneath him tells Jensen he’s about to break as well. He slides a hand up Jared’s tense thigh and works it between them to fist Jared’s dick. Jared lets out an incoherent string of cursing, mixed in with Jensen’s name. He comes just before Jensen does, both of them shaking and gasping.

“Damn,” Jared breathes, chest still heaving, and Jensen laughs weakly.

“Yeah,” he says, pulling out carefully. He tosses the condom toward the trash, then cleans the come off both of them with a discarded t-shirt from the floor.

Jared tugs him down again and kisses his cheeks and nose lightly and then even softer on the mouth. Jensen allows himself to shamelessly snuggle against Jared’s chest, one arm resting across Jared’s hips. He closes his eyes and soaks in the warmth of the man wrapped around him.

Jared burst into his life, all wide grins and dimples and boundless enthusiasm for everything and life in general, then quickly became miles of golden skin and lazy mornings in bed and seeing how many places they could sneak in a blowjob. He’s long conversations about Superman v. Spiderman and eating cold leftovers at midnight because they were too caught up in each other for food. He’s laughter and arguments over stupid things like forgetting to buy Jared’s favorite lube and kissing until their lips are numb. Jensen maybe shouldn’t be surprised he’s fallen in love with Jared.

Maybe he doesn’t have to freak out after all.

“I love you,” he whispers into the skin above Jared’s steady heartbeat, then holds his breath, unreasonably afraid.

“I know” is all Jared says, but his tone is so affectionate and content that it sounds like  _I love you_ to Jensen, and that’s enough. They’ll have plenty of time for more later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name, as sung by Michael Crawford. :D


End file.
